Last Lost Memories
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Após um terrível acidente automobilístico, Sora perde sua memória. Como conseguirá viver sem saber quem são as pessoas ao seu redor? E principalmente, como viver sem saber quem ela realmente é?
1. Prólogo

**PROLÓGO**

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Toshiko quando sua filha entrou no veiculo.

Sora virou-se para sua mãe e sorriu. – Sim.

Toshiko olhou atentamente para sua filha, enquanto esta dava partida no carro. – Tem certeza? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Taichi? Você voltou num instante.

\- Ah... Ele não estava em casa. – limitou-se a responder sem olhar para sua mãe, prestando atenção na rua à sua frente. Seguiu em direção à rodovia.

Toshiko sorriu para a filha e fechou os olhos um momento. Não seria uma viagem longa, mas levaria ainda algum tempo para chegarem ao seu destino.

Apesar de concentrada no caminho, o pensamento da ruiva estava longínquo. Algo a consumia. Uma ansiedade intensa tomava conta de seu ser.

Sora, hoje com 22 anos, era filha única e após a morte de seu pai, quando tinha 15 anos, morava apenas com sua mãe em Odaiba. Havia seguido a profissão de seu pai, por insistência de sua mãe, tornando-se uma renomada advogada. Tinha se formado há pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para já ter uma boa clientela.

Seu celular tocou. Era Taichi. Namorava ele há oito anos. Taichi era seu amigo de infância, se conheciam desde a mais tenra idade. E ao chegarem à adolescência, as pessoas começaram a falar que o relacionamento que possuíam ia além de uma mera amizade. Tentou colocar vários limites em sua amizade, mas quando deu por si, Taichi havia se confessado e a pedido em namoro. Apesar de dizer a si mesma que talvez o que sentia por ele fosse realmente apenas amizade, resolveu dá-lo uma chance e estavam juntos até o momento.

Como qualquer outro relacionamento, seu namoro com Taichi foi marcado por altos e baixos. E continuava sendo. Colocou o fone de ouvido e atendeu a ligação.

\- Moshi moshi. – respondeu ao atender a ligação.

\- Hei. Tudo bem? – disse Taichi alegremente.

\- Sim. E você? – perguntou casualmente.

\- Estou bem. Você já está vindo para cá? – questionou ansioso.

Sora demorou alguns segundos pensando na melhor forma de responder.

\- Na verdade, acabei de passar por sua casa... E... Você não estava. – respondeu concentrada na estrada.

\- Hã... Bom... Já estou em casa agora.

\- Bem, agora não posso ir até ai. – disse meio áspera.

\- Por quê? – questionou surpreso Taichi.

\- Estou indo para um lugar e não posso me atrasar. – respondeu simplesmente.

\- Você não me disse nada. Onde está indo? – perguntou meio autoritário.

Sora respirou fundo e suspirou. Detestava quando Taichi ficava enciumado e a tratava como se fosse sua propriedade.

\- Preciso levar minha mãe num lugar. – disse tentando ser calma. Às vezes Yagami conseguia ser extremamente infantil, e precisava reunir toda a sua paciência e mais um pouco para tolerar isso.

\- Sua mãe? – perguntou de forma desconfiada.

\- Sim. Minha mãe. – já estava perdendo a paciência.

\- E posso saber onde você tem que levá-la? – seu tom de voz aumentava ligeiramente.

\- Não. O que minha mãe faz ou deixa de fazer não diz respeito a você. – explodiu Sora sem conseguir mais se segurar. Já estava farta das atitudes de Yagami. Não conseguiria suportar muito mais. Estava tão nervosa, que agarrou o volante com força.

Sua resposta deixou Taichi paralisado e, ao mesmo tempo, completamente furioso.

\- Ok. Desculpe-me se sou tão inconveniente assim. – respondeu Taichi de grosso modo.

Sora suspirou mais uma vez. E ali estava o que detestava ainda mais, Taichi se fazendo de coitado e insinuando que a culpa fosse dela. Fechou os olhos por um segundo.

\- Taichi... – disse alterada acordando sua mãe.

E foi como num piscar de olhos. Apenas ouviu o grito de "Cuidado" de sua mãe e a buzina do outro carro que vinha à sua frente. Sora havia entrado na contramão e ao tentar desviar do carro, o carro que vinha atrás não conseguiu diminuir a velocidade, batendo em seu carro. Perdeu completamente a direção e após o carro capotar duas vezes para fora da estrada, perdeu completamente os sentidos. A última coisa que vira foi o rosto de sua mãe coberto de sangue.

**XxXxXxX**

Estava consciente. Ainda não havia aberto os olhos, mas podia ouvir os ruídos ao seu redor. Sentia seu corpo dolorido. Todo seu corpo doía. Sentia-se imóvel. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir. Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, demorando-se no processo devido ao desconforto que esse simples gesto lhe dava.

Quando finalmente, abriu-os por completo tentou se localizar. Não sabia onde estava. Movia os olhos de um lado para o outro tentando achar algo familiar. Mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Nada.

Viu uma mulher vestida de branco entrando no lugar. Esta ao vê-la acordada levou um susto e saiu correndo. Voltou instantes depois com um homem ao seu lado. O homem chegou rapidamente ao lado de Sora e sorriu aliviado.

Ela olhou-o atentamente. Usava óculos, tinha o cabelo azul e a pele pálida. Lutou consigo mesma para buscar algo em sua mente que lhe desse alguma informação. Mas não conseguiu nada. NADA. Não sabia onde estava. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Não sabia por que estava ali.

\- Sora? ... Sora? – chamou o homem com preocupação ao notar seu estado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sora?

De repente, começou a entrar em pânico e ficar inquieta. Não conseguia respirar adequadamente. Seu coração disparou e lagrimas caíram descontroladamente por seus olhos.

\- Onde eu estou? – perguntou desesperada.

\- Sora, por favor, se acalme. Você está no hospital... Sora. – disse Joe Kido tentando segurar Sora quando está começou a tirar o acesso em seu braço.

\- Quem é você? – indagou assustada. – Quem é Sora?

Joe ficou sem reação. "Não pode ser...".

\- Me solta! – gritou Sora descontrolada. – Quero sair daqui!

\- Rápido. 2mg de lorazepam. – disse Kido à enfermeira enquanto segurava Sora.

A enfermeira imediatamente correu para injetar a medicação em Sora. Esta foi aos poucos se acalmando até que seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente.


	2. Who Am I?

**Capítulo 1**

**Who... Am I?**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

A sala estava tensa. Havia uma energia negativa que rondava aquele lugar. Os presentes se consumiam em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, ainda não recuperados do choque que os acometeu. O silêncio parecia sufocar e ameaçar e, ao não mais aguentar sua frustração, Taichi pegou o porta retrato em cima da mesa e o jogou na parede com força.

Mimi foi a primeira a reagir, levantando-se bruscamente.

\- O que você tem na cabeça, imbecil? Acha que isso vai resolver tudo? Pare de se comportar como uma criança birrenta. – disse com a voz alterada. Já estava farta das atitudes de Yagami. Ela também se sentia desesperada. Todos estavam.

\- Cala a boca, Mimi. – gritou Taichi. – Não posso ficar aqui parado enquanto a Sora está naquele quarto! Alias, era seu noivo que deveria estar fazendo algo para tirá-la dessa situação. – gritou ainda mais alto apontando para Joe.

\- Onii-chan. – falou Hikari suplicante tentando acalmar o irmão.

Havia duas semanas que Sora havia sofrido um acidente automobilístico. Havia chegado ao hospital em estado critico e, por sorte, Joe estava de plantão. Takenouchi possuía feridas por todo seu corpo e estava inconsciente. Kido deu ordens que a levassem para fazer os exames de imagem com urgência. Constatou, para seu temor, que ela havia sofrido um grave traumatismo craniano e precisa de cirurgia. Foi uma cirurgia difícil e cheia de complicações. No meio do procedimento, ocorreu uma hemorragia intracraniana, para desespero de Joe. Após horas de cirurgia, Joe estava exausto. Não estava feliz com o resultado. Apesar de tudo o que havia feito, Sora havia entrado num estado de coma. Porém, o mais difícil ainda estava por vir. Ao chegar à sala de espera, encontrou seus amigos, também amigos de Sora, aflitos e ansiosos por noticias. Sua noiva, Mimi, havia caído ao chão em prantos sendo sustentada pelas, igualmente abaladas, Hikari e Miyako. Koushiro, Takeru, Iori e Daisuke, que estavam sentados num sofá, abaixaram a cabeça claramente preocupados. Yamato, afastado dos demais, apenas saiu do lugar rapidamente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação ou expressão. Contudo, Taichi ficou desorientado. Golpeou fortemente o rosto do médico, chamando a atenção da equipe de enfermagem, que tentou a todo custo segurá-lo. Por fim, foi necessário que Kido aplicasse uma medicação tranquilizante em Yagami.

Por desgraça, Toshiko Takenouchi não havia resistido e havia falecido antes que pudesse ser socorrida. Mimi e Yamato haviam se encarregado do funeral. Haviam se passado vinte dias e Sora permanecia desacordada. Todos os dias era submetida a uma bateria de exames, a fim de avaliar sua condição física e neurológica. A maioria dos ferimentos de seu corpo havia cicatrizado e desapareciam lentamente, deixando em sua pele morena, um tom azulado ou arroxeado. Havia quebrado uma perna e um braço, que haviam sido engessados e imobilizados.

Durantes todos esses dias, Taichi se recusava a sair do hospital. Apenas ia para casa, tomava um banho e retornava, mesmo sob os protestos de sua família e de Joe. Mimi passava a maior parte do tempo também no hospital, tentando ajudar nos cuidados de Sora da forma em que podia. Inúmeras vezes, ao entrar no quarto para verificar como Sora estava, Joe encontrou Mimi segurando as mãos de sua amiga chorando. Todos os dias, Mimi conversava com Sora com a esperança de que esta lhe desse uma mínima resposta possível.

Joe não sabia explicar o misto de sentimentos que habitavam seu coração. Queria fazer com que sua amiga de infância acordasse. Mas... Ele não era um deus... Era apenas um mortal arrogante querendo salvar a vida das pessoas a todo custo. Concordava absolutamente com as palavras de Taichi, deveria estar fazendo algo por ela... Mas já havia esgotado todos os recursos médicos. Agora, apenas poderia esperar por uma intervenção divina.

\- Taichi, infelizmente eu não posso fazer mais nada. Tudo o que estava ao meu alcance foi realizado. No momento apenas podemos esperar que ela recupere a consciência e...

\- Espera-la acordar? – perguntou sarcasticamente. – E se ela nunca mais acordar? – gritou. – Me diga. De que adianta esse seu jaleco branquíssimo Doutor Kido se você não pode fazer nada pela Sora?! – se dirigiu até a frente da mesa de Joe batendo as mãos fortemente na superfície lisa. - Do que adianta?! – puxou Joe pelo colarinho da camisa.

\- Onii-chan, por favor. – disse Hikari novamente, puxando Taichi.

De repente, a porta abriu-se bruscamente e uma enfermeira adentrou ao local.

\- Desculpe a intromissão. Doutor Kido a paciente do quarto 312 acordou. – disse rapidamente a moça.

Joe levantou-se imediatamente e correu para o referido quarto, seguido pela enfermeira. Levou uns instantes para os outros entenderem o que estava acontecendo. Mimi abafou um grito, chamando a atenção dos irmãos Yagami, que compreenderam imediatamente o que estava ocorrendo. Taichi, mais que depressa, saiu correndo em direção ao quarto 312. O quarto em que Sora estava.

**XxXxXxX**

Joe corria o mais rápido que podia pelos corredores do hospital. Durante o percurso rezava para que Sora estivesse realmente acordada. Ao chegar ao quarto, olhou em direção à cama e viu Sora com os olhos abertos, percebendo tudo ao redor dela. Ficou tão aliviado por existir uma divindade que tenha atendido ao seu pedido que não percebeu o estado real de sua paciente. Chegou rapidamente ao lado de Sora e sorriu aliviado. Sim, ela estava acordada.

Ela olhou-o atentamente. Como se o estivesse examinando. Sua expressão era vazia e seus olhos pareciam demonstrar o esforço que sua mente estava fazendo. Notou como ela começava a se agitar e sua expressão demonstrava o quanto estava assustada.

\- Sora? ... Sora? – chamou com preocupação ao notar seu estado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sora?

De repente, ela começou a entrar em pânico e agitar-se ainda mais. Passou a respirar com dificuldade e o monitoramento de suas reações começou a se alterar. O coração havia disparado e Sora começou a hiperventilar, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas tomavam seu rosto e soluços sua garganta.

\- Onde eu estou? – perguntou desesperada.

\- Sora, por favor, se acalme. Você está no hospital... Sora. – disse Joe Kido tentando segurá-la ao notar que ela começava a se descontrolar e retirar o acesso que havia em seu braço. Isso chamou a atenção dela e ficou ainda mais nervosa.

\- Quem é você? – indagou assustada. – Quem é Sora?

Joe ficou sem reação. "Não pode ser... Não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Por... Quê?"

\- Me solta! – gritou Sora descontrolada. – Quero sair daqui! – começou a mexer o corpo desgovernadamente. Precisava acalma-la.

\- Rápido. 2mg de lorazepam. – disse Kido à enfermeira enquanto segurava Sora.

Nesse momento, Taichi entrou ao quarto e ficou em choque. Diante dele havia a cena de Sora se debatendo e gritando desesperada em meio ao choro, enquanto Joe tentava a todo custo imobilizá-la. Mimi e Hikari chegaram em seguida, surpreendendo-se também com a deplorável cena.

\- Sora! – gritou Taichi correndo em sua direção.

\- Saia daqui imediatamente Taichi. – disse com autoridade Joe. – Mimi! – a mesma não ouviu, estava olhando para sua amiga incrédula. – TACHIKAWA! – gritou e a mesma o olhou. – Tire Taichi daqui agora.

Mimi assentiu e juntamente com Hikari tentaram empurra-lo para fora do recinto, mas ele era mais forte do que elas e insistia em chegar ao lado de sua namorada. Joe chamou por auxilio e dois enfermeiros, ouvindo a agitação que havia se formado, entraram no local e, com algum esforço, tiraram Yagami dali.

A enfermeira em meio ao tumulto apressou-se em preparar a medicação solicitada e correu para injeta-la em Sora. Esta foi aos poucos se acalmando até que seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente.

Joe Kido soltou lentamente sua paciente. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Comprimiu os lábios e fechou os punhos. O que havia acontecido? Não havia tempo a perder. Solicitou à enfermeira que levasse Takenouchi para novos exames, dessa vez mais detalhados. Precisava saber o que havia dado errado.

Definitivamente, começava a se preocupar ainda mais.

**XxXxX**

Após muito esforço, Hikari havia conseguido fazer com que seu irmão se acalmasse um pouco. Ele ainda estava nervoso e apreensivo, assim como todos, que novamente estavam ali presentes. Hikari havia ligado para Takeru para informar do acontecido e, depois de algum tempo, todos os seus amigos estavam ali, ansiando por uma boa noticia sobre o estado de sua amiga querida.

Era irônico pensar que de manhã esperavam que Sora acordasse e, agora que este fato havia sido concretizado, estavam ainda mais angustiados do que antes. Não tinham noticias dela, Joe havia levado-a para fazer outros exames e havia informado que quando tivesse os resultados conversaria com eles. Já haviam se passado mais de cinco horas desde então.

Uma enfermeira apareceu e solicitou que eles esperassem no consultório do Dr. Kido. Apesar de novo, Joe já havia conquistado o cargo de diretor do hospital, não por ser filho do dono, mas por sua competência.

A espera era cansativa e assustadora. De repente, parecia ser um monstro que consumia aos poucos cada pedaço de suas esperanças, deixando para trás apenas rastros de incertezas, medos e dor. Mimi havia permanecido calada durante todo esse tempo, a cena que vira mais cedo se repetia constantemente em sua cabeça. De novo e de novo. Num ciclo interminável. Sem perceber, lágrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto.

Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Mimi estava simplesmente inconsolável. Hikari fez menção de se aproximar dela, mas Takeru a deteve e negou com a cabeça. Hikari entendeu e buscou conforto nos braços de seu namorado. Notou como estava cansada, com fome e com sono. Mas, no momento nada disso importava. Tinha que ser forte e esperar por noticias de sua cunhada.

**XxXxXxX**

Kido estava sentado ao lado da cama, esperando pacientemente que Sora acordasse (novamente). Aos poucos, notou como ela se movia lentamente. Recuperava os sentidos aos poucos e abria os olhos devagar. Ainda estava sob efeito da medicação, mas assim seria melhor.

Ela observava o lugar no qual se encontrava. Estava cheio de máquinas que pareciam monitorar algo (ou alguém). Notou que havia um acesso em sua mão. Virou a cabeça e encontrou-se com o homem de mais cedo. Ele mantinha uma expressão neutra, mas de certa forma, emanava certo alivio.

\- Como você se sente? – perguntou o homem com o jaleco branco calmamente.

Sora olhou para frente. Sentia a boca seca e seu corpo estava totalmente dolorido.

\- Com dor. – disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

Kido levantou-se e foi até uma mesa que havia ali. Sora avistou como ele pegava uma seringa e a enchia com um liquido transparente. Caminhou-se em direção a ela, utilizando uma saída do acesso para aplicar a medicação.

\- Estou te dando tramal. Esse remédio irá aliviar essas dores. – disse concentrado.

\- Obrigado. – disse simplesmente. Ficou observando sua mão e pareceu perder-se num ponto qualquer.

\- Sora... Sora... Takenouchi Sora... – ouvia aquele homem chamando por uma tal de Sora. Quem era Sora? Então se perguntou se talvez ela não fosse a tal Sora que ele chamava. Levantou a vista e viu como ele assentia levemente, como se respondesse a uma pergunta não formulada.

\- Preciso fazer alguns testes... – disse cautelosamente. – Você pode me ajudar?

Não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentia que deveria concordar com o que aquele desconhecido lhe pedia. Assentiu com a cabeça e, então, ele começou a lhe examinar e depois fez várias perguntas. Perguntas que a deixaram ainda mais confusa.

**XxXxXxX**

Já estava praticamente impossível respirar dentro daquela sala. Parecia que a espera fazia as paredes se comprimirem e ir, pouco a pouco, esmagando-os. Foi nesse silêncio esmagador que Joe entrou em cena. Ao abrir a porta chamou a atenção de todos, até mesmo de Mimi. Ao ver a expressão no rosto de seu rosto, os ânimos de Mimi se afundaram ainda mais. As noticias não seriam nada agradáveis.

Joe encaminhou-se para perto de seus amigos, com algumas chapas em mãos. Colocou-os na luz e virou-se para encará-los. Já era difícil dar uma noticia dessas para outras pessoas, quem dirá aos seus amigos. Quem dirá de Sora.

Todos aguardavam ansiosamente que ele dissesse algo e olhar para seus rostos não ajudava. Concentrou-se num ponto distante da parede e começou a falar.

\- O estado da Sora no momento está estável. A crise já passou e ela está sob medicação para a dor. – deu uma pausa angustiante, mais demorada do que o esperado. – Mas, temo não ter boas noticias... Vou lhes explicar desde o inicio, para que fique mais fácil de entender... Nosso cérebro possui dois tipos de memórias. A primeira é a memória implícita. Ela é responsável pelas nossas habilidades motoras, sensitivas e intelectuais. A segunda é a memória explicita. Ela é dividida em duas. A memória semântica, que está ligada à fala, à escrita, à troca de conhecimento. E a memória episódica. Que é a memória dos fatos vivenciados pela pessoa.

Todos prestavam bastante atenção nas palavras do jovem médico.

\- Como sabem no acidente a Sora sofreu um traumatismo cranioencefálico e teve uma hemorragia intracraniana. Esse traumatismo na verdade não afetou uma área especifica. Mas foi como se pequenos pontos do cérebro dela fossem impactados. – fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Como isso estava ficando ainda mais pesado de se carregar. Essa responsabilidade era demasiada. – Essa é a imagem do cérebro dela. – e apontou para a chapa sobre a luz. – Esses pontos, - especificou cada um deles – são as lesões sofridas. Infelizmente, a Sora tem amnésia retrógrada total. Ou seja, ela não se lembra de absolutamente nada da vida dela.

O mundo pareceu parar de girar e o Sol pareceu se congelar. Sora com amnésia? Como isso era possível? Era o que passava pela cabeça de cada um dos presentes. Mimi começou a chorar silenciosamente. Hikari e Miyako também derramavam lágrimas. Ninguém conseguia pensar com clareza. Taichi se encontrava totalmente atônito. Foi Yamato quem rompeu o silêncio.

\- Isto é reversível, Joe?

Mimi e Taichi de repente olharam para Kido com esperanças. Mas o silêncio dele foi perturbador.

\- Não há como saber. – disse num sussurro audível. – O caso dela é extremamente raro. A memória implícita dela está intacta. Bem como a memória semântica. A única que foi afeta foi a memória episódica, e da pior maneira possível. Infelizmente, não há como saber se ela irá recuperar suas lembranças. Ela pode recuperar toda a memória. Ou apenas parte dela... Ou simplesmente nada. Pode levar um mês, um ano ou a vida toda. Não há como saber.

\- Então a Sora não é mais a Sora? – perguntou tristemente Koushiro.

\- Em partes. Ela apenas não tem nenhuma recordação de sua vida. Mas as suas capacidades motoras e intelectuais, bem como a personalidade dela, estão intactas. Cada parte do cérebro é responsável por armazenar uma área diferente.

Outro silêncio grotesco acomodou-se. E foi quebrado por Taichi.

\- Como você pode estar tão calmo assim? Você deveria estar fazendo algo para curá-la! - Ele começou a se dirigir em direção a Joe, chutando e empurrando o que estivesse em seu caminho. Seu olhar estava carregado de ira e ódio. Foi preciso Koushiro, Takeru, Daisuke e Ken para detê-lo. Taichi tentava se soltar a todo custo, gritando coisas incompreensíveis, agravando ainda mais o clima tenso e pesado que havia se formado desde o dia do acidente.

Yamato perdendo o pouco que lhe restava de paciência, colocou-se em frente à Taichi e deu-lhe um soco no rosto, arrancando sangue de seu nariz e boca. Taichi olhou para o loiro enraivecido. Usou de mais força para tentar se soltar. Yamato ainda não satisfeito lhe desferiu outro golpe, desta vez na boca do estômago, fazendo se dobrar de dor.

\- Essas suas crises de raiva não vão trazer a memória da Sora de volta. Se comporte como um adulto. Coisa que eu vejo que você não se tornou. – disse Ishida friamente e se retirou da sala.

Taichi ainda era segurado pelos quatros rapazes. Ele gritava descontrolado.

\- É melhor você ir embora para sua casa Taichi. – disse Joe num tom alto e impaciente. – Você apenas está atrapalhando. Vá. Descanse, se acalme, coloque sua cabeça no lugar e depois apareça por aqui.

\- E quem você acha que é para me mandar embora? Eu não vou sair daqui. Eu não vou sair daqui seu médico de meia boca.

Dessa vez foi Mimi, quem também havia perdido toda sua paciência. Aproveitando que ainda estava sendo segurado por seus amigos, deu um forte tapa na cara de Yagami.

\- Como você ousa? Foi o Joe quem salvou a vida da Sora... Ele fez até mesmo o impossível. – disse com raiva e ódio na voz. – Você só está agindo assim feito um louco porque sabe que se a Sora está assim a culpa é sua!

Yagami parou de se mexer e seus olhos se encheram d'água. Como Mimi podia dizer isso para ele? Com certeza ela deveria ter ouvido nos primeiros dias quando ele chorava no colo de sua irmã mais nova, se culpando pelo acidente. Se ele não tivesse iniciado aquela briga besta pelo telefone, talvez ela não tivesse perdido a direção. E não haveria o acidente. E Toshiko não teria morrido... E Sora não teria perdido sua memória.

\- Pessoal, estamos todos nervosos. – disse Takeru. – Vamos manter a calma, por favor. Sora-neechan precisa de nós!

\- Isso mesmo! – concordou Daisuke. – Precisamos ficar todos juntos. Não vamos brigar.

\- O importante é que a Sora está viva... – continuou Koushiro.

Ken aproveitou que Taichi havia ficado parado e foi até Mimi, tirando-a da frente de Yagami e levando-a para perto de Miyako.

\- Taichi, vá para casa. – disse Hikari.

\- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU PARA CASA! – respondeu exaltado.

\- Irá sim! – afirmou Joe. – Se não for por bem, irá a força. Mandarei que a segurança te coloque para fora e não irei permitir a sua entrada. – encarou Taichi. – A escolha é sua.

Yagami suspirou resignado e indignado.

\- Me soltem! – os três o soltaram, mas ficaram por perto. – Tudo bem. Irei para casa. – disse enquanto limpava com a manga da blusa o sangue que escorria por seu rosto.

\- Passe na enfermaria primeiro. – disse Joe.

\- Não precisa! – pegou sua jaqueta sobre o sofá e se retirou batendo a porta.

**XxXxXxX**

Yamato olhava para o rosto adormecido. Era tão delicada, tão frágil. Enquanto dormia parecia inocente. Fora o braço e a perna engessados, não parecia ter nada de errado com aquela garota. Acariciou suavemente o rosto de Sora, enquanto finalmente, deixava escapar aquela única lágrima, carregada de dor, tristeza e desespero.

Ao sentir aquela caricia, Sora despertou e colocou Yamato em seu campo de visão. Viu olhos azuis tão carregados de dor e preocupação, que sentiu uma dor em seu peito.

\- Quem é você?

Antes que Yamato pudesse falar algo, ela já havia voltado a dormir devido o efeito da medicação.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Who Are you?

**Capítulo 2**

**Who... Are you?**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Acordou com os tímidos raios de sol que invadiam o recinto através da janela. Olhou ao redor. Já não estava confusa em saber onde estava. Disso ela havia tomado conhecimento. Havia sofrido um acidente. E estava hospitalizada. Fora isso que o médico lhe dissera no dia anterior.

Mas, também, isso era o único que sabia. Por mais que tentasse, parecia que sua mente não queria lhe revelar nada. Sabia que seu nome era Sora. Sora Takenouchi. Porque o médico, Dr. Joe Kido, havia lhe dito. Estava num hospital. Havia sofrido um acidente de carro. E seu nome era Sora Takenouchi.

E mais nada. Não conseguia mais nada. Sentia um vazio que lhe aprisionava numa espécie de buraco negro, deixando-lhe num caos profundo e gigantesco. Precisava de respostas. Precisava de algo mais. Tentava e tentava. E nada lhe ocorria. Não era capaz de nenhum esboço. De nenhuma palavra, nenhuma imagem que desse sentido a quem era.

Estava começando a ter uma forte dor de cabeça. Sentiu uma forte tontura. A náusea lhe invadiu sem pedir licença e não conseguia emitir um pedido de ajuda. Olhou ao redor, havia uma moça de cabelos longos castanhos dormindo num pequeno sofá no canto próximo à porta. A dor na sua cabeça se intensificou. Parecia que milhares de agulhas estavam lhe furando. Sua respiração começou a se alterar e os aparelhos ao seu redor mudaram a frequência com que emitiam o som. Isso fez a garota no sofá despertar assustada.

Quando Mimi viu o estado de sua amiga, correu até ela imediatamente. Não sabia realmente o que fazer, mas tentou acalmá-la o máximo que pode.

\- Respire devagar. Assim. – mostrou para a ruiva e esta a imitou. – Calma. Respira fundo. Isso.

Aos poucos a respiração da garota foi se acalmando. A tontura e a náusea pareciam ter desaparecido. Apenas a cabeça ainda doía. Inspirava e expirava lentamente. Aos poucos conseguiu controlar seu corpo. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados por um bom tempo. Quando os abriu, viu a garota ao seu lado apreensiva. Não sabia quem era. Pela roupa que usava percebeu que não se tratava de uma enfermeira. Queria perguntar quem era quando uma porta se abriu.

Por ela passou Joe. Ele se aproximou de Sora. – Você está bem? – perguntou enquanto começava a examiná-la.

\- Sim. Apenas minha cabeça que está doendo. – disse tocando a cabeça com a mão.

\- Certo.

Após uns minutos, Sora já havia recebido medicação e estava bem. A dor diminuía aos poucos e se sentia mais aliviada, apesar de que a sensação de vazio ainda a preenchia completamente. Olhou atentamente para a moça de cabelos castanhos que ainda permanecia no quarto.

\- Obrigado. – disse timidamente.

A garota sorriu e se aproximou da cama. – Não foi nada.

\- Sora, esta é Tachikawa Mimi. – apresentou Joe.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la. – disse meio sem jeito Sora.

Mimi levou um choque. Sua melhor amiga não se lembrava dela. Esforçou-se para não deixar transparecer suas emoções negativas na sua expressão. Sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sim. Ficarei aqui contigo para o caso de precisar de alguma coisa e para te fazer companhia também. Deve ser entediante ficar numa cama de hospital sem ter companhia. – acrescentou ampliando seu sorriso.

Olhou para Joe e ele retribuiu o sorriso. – Se sentir qualquer incomodo, por favor, me faça saber. Tudo bem, Sora?

\- Sim. Obrigado.

\- Então, me retiro. Com licença, garotas. – Joe encaminhou-se para a porta e abriu.

\- Irei pegar um pouco de água para você. – disse Mimi e dirigiu-se para a porta antes que Joe a fechasse.

Ao estar do lado de fora, Mimi abraçou seu noivo e chorou. – Ela não se lembra de mim... Ela... Eu não aguento tudo isso... – disse em meio aos soluços.

Joe abraçou-a gentilmente e afagou seu cabelo. – Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil. – beijou sua testa e a olhou firme. – Mas, você precisa ser forte. Todos nós precisamos. Sora é quem mais está sofrendo e precisa muito de nosso apoio e ajuda. Entendeu?

Mimi assentiu enquanto limpava as lágrimas. – Você tem razão. – disse com um sorriso triste.

**XxXxX**

Estava olhando para a janela quando a porta se abriu. Por ela entrou a garota de antes. Mimi. Esse era seu nome. Ela estava com uma jarra de água numa mão e na outra trazia duas sacolas.

\- Desculpa a demora. Tive que passar na conveniência. Simplesmente não resisti. – disse mostrando a sacola. – Não se preocupe. Joe liberou os doces. – colocou a jarra ao lado da cama de Sora. Começou a tirar as embalagens de dentro da sacola, procurando a melhor forma de arrumá-los sobre a mesa para que coubessem todos. Olhou para Sora com um ar de travessura. – Acho que exagerei um pouco.

Sora riu sutilmente. Aquela garota sorridente lhe trazia uma sensação de familiaridade. Conseguia ficar bem em sua presença. Estava receosa, mas arriscou-se a lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Por acaso... Por favor, não fique ofendida... Eu... Por acaso, nós... Nos conhecemos?

Mimi olhou para ela e sorriu. – Sim. Nós nos conhecemos. Há muitos anos que somos amigas.

\- Gomen, né? Eu... Não posso me recordar de você e...

\- Daijobu. Você quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou. – Esses doces são os melhores... Mas, acho que eu deveria ter trago algo salgado também, né? – disse sorrindo enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Eu queria... Eu apenas quero conversar um pouco... Se você não se importar. – pediu timidamente.

Mimi, imediatamente, puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama e sentou-se. – Claro. – pegou um das embalagens e abriu. – Nada melhor que conversar enquanto se come doce. – disse oferecendo para a ruiva. – Sobre o que você quer falar?

Eram tantas as suas dúvidas. Tinha tanto a perguntar que não sabia por onde começar. – Você me conhece bem?

\- Muito bem. Diria que praticamente sei tudo sobre você. – respondeu empolgada. – Na verdade... Você é minha melhor amiga.

A ruiva sorriu. Então ela tinha uma amiga. Não apenas isso. Tinha uma melhor amiga.

**XxXxX**

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Durante esse tempo, Mimi fez companhia para Sora. Joe liberou as visitas, mas havia solicitado que seus amigos se revezassem para não tumultuar o ambiente. Daisuke, Iori, Koushiro, Ken e Miyako haviam ido primeiramente, em duplas, visitá-la.

Todos ficavam tocados e mexidos. Enquanto estavam com ela sorriam, brincavam e conversavam animadamente como se nada. Mas, ao saírem do quarto era um misto de tristeza e impotência. Todos ficavam abalados. Sora gostava de recebê-los, mas quando eles iam embora, também se sentia estranha. Algo forte tomava conta de seu ser, algo como uma frustração enorme ao não poder reconhecê-los. Como podia dizer 'prazer em conhecê-lo' para uma pessoa que fazia parte de sua vida? Era incômodo.

Durante as conversas com Mimi havia descoberto algumas coisas sobre sua vida. Coisas pequenas, mínimas. Tinha 22 anos. Seus pais já haviam falecido. Tinha bons amigos... E era uma completa desconhecida para si mesma.

Mimi estava entrando no quarto com uma pequena bolsa. Sora iria retirar os gessos no dia seguinte e se tudo estivesse bem em três dias receberia alta. Estava animada em finalmente poder sair dali, mas Mimi estava ainda mais empolgada. A mesma disse que iria buscar roupas e objetos pessoas de Sora para deixar tudo preparado para o GRANDE DIA, como ela mesma denominou.

\- Olá. Trouxe algumas roupas e outras coisinhas mais. – colocou a bolsa no sofá e virou-se para Sora. – Espero não ter esquecido nada.

\- Aposto que não.

\- Você já almoçou?

\- Sim.

Mimi sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou para a janela. – Logo você irá receber alta. Isso é emocionante... saber que você está bem.

\- Obrigado. Por tudo.

Tachikawa olhou para ela. – Não precisa me agradecer.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção delas. – Sumimasen. – ouviu-se uma voz delicada.

Surgiram três pessoas. Hikari, Takeru e Taichi. Os dois menores esperaram até que o mais velho fosse adiante e o seguiram. Taichi não havia tido coragem de visitar Sora até aquele momento. E mesmo assim, ainda sentia-se incapaz de encará-la.

\- Ah, vocês vieram. – disse Mimi alegremente. Pegou a cesta de frutas que Takeru lhe estendeu e a colocou na mesa.

\- São para você, onee-san. – apontou Takeru. – Muito prazer. Eu sou Takaishi Takeru. – fez uma breve reverência. – Espero que possamos nos dar tão bem quanto nos dávamos. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo. – terminou com tom amistoso e descontraído.

Sora sorriu. – Arigatou, Takeru-kun. É muito gentil de sua parte.

Takeru sorriu também e olhou para Taichi que estava ao pé da cama com olhar fixo em Sora. As garotas olharam para ele também. Quando notou ser o centro das atenções,Taichi finalmente pareceu reagir.

\- Eh, desculpa. Oi. Eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Deveria dizer seu nome? Deveria se apresentar propriamente assim como Takeru fez? Deveria dizer que era seu namorado? – Eu... Eu sou... Sou seu namo...

Mimi rapidamente cortou sua fala. – Esse é Taichi Yagami. Ele é seu amigo de infância. E... Boa sorte. Você irá precisar. Ele é realmente muito chato. E um grande idiota também. – acrescentou a garota.

Todos os presentes riram, exceto Taichi.

\- Obrigado pelos elogios, princesa. – respondeu ironicamente. Estava envergonhado.

\- Muito pra... Quer dizer, oi.

\- Onee-san, fico muito feliz em te ver bem. Ficamos realmente preocupados. É um alivio que esteja se recuperando. Eu sou Hikari. Irmã mais nova do Taichi. – iniciou a menina aproximando-se de Sora.

Os três ficaram por ali durante alguns minutos. Takeru e Hikaru conversavam animadamente com Sora. Mimi se juntava a eles em determinadas ocasiões. Mas, Taichi estava calado. Poucas vezes se pronunciava. Isso porque seus pensamentos estavam longe. Estavam focados em suas recordações. Estava revivendo cada segundo daquela ligação. Quando chegou ao momento em que escutou os gritos e o estrondo da batida, uma mão bateu em seu ombro, sobressaltando-o.

\- Está na hora de irmos, oniichan. – falou Hikari.

\- Ah, sim. Então, Sora nos vemos em outro momento. Bom descanso.

\- Obrigado.

Os três se retiraram após se despedir. Mimi também se retirou. Joe havia pedido uma reunião com os amigos.

**XxXxX**

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de Joe. Sora logo receberia alta do hospital e ele queria conversar com todos.

\- Eu os chamei aqui para orientá-los quanto ao quadro da Sora. – disse com certa dificuldade. – Eu preciso ressaltar alguns cuidados que deverão ser tomados. – fez uma longa pausa.

Pausa essa necessária não apenas para o médico, mas para todos os presentes. Ainda não conseguiam acreditar que sua amiga estava naquela condição. Taichi era o mais lamentável de todos. Seu rosto jovial e alegre havia sido consumido pela tristeza e preocupação.

\- Primeiramente, lembrem-se que a única parte afetada foram as memórias de sua vida. Ela tem pleno controle da linguagem. Entende e compreende muito bem as coisas. Consegue ler e escrever normalmente. Estou ressaltando isso para que não aconteçam situações desagradáveis. Ela precisará fazer acompanhamento com um neurologista. Essa reabilitação servirá para ajudá-la a estimular o cérebro de forma adequada. E também será necessário um acompanhamento psicológico.

\- Mas ela não está louca. Apenas perdeu a memória. – soltou Daisuke confuso.

\- E quem disse que apenas os loucos precisam de um psicólogo, seu idiota? – respondeu Miyako. – Você só abre a boca para falar asneiras. – repreendeu.

\- Desculpa... – disse sem graça o rapaz.

Sora está passando por uma situação muito difícil, Daisuke. Esse acompanhamento fará bem para ela – acrescentou Joe e fez outra pausa. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Eu quero pedir a vocês algo extremamente importante.

Todos estavam com sua atenção voltada para Kido. Suas palavras pareciam tão cruciais que mal se atreviam a respirar para não perder nenhum detalhe.

\- A Sora precisará muito de nós nesse momento. Como havia dito antes, não é possível saber se ela recuperará todas as suas memórias e nem quando isso acontecerá. Porém, é possível ajudá-la, por exemplo, levando-a em lugares que marcaram a vida dela, mostrando objetos que possam ter um significado especial. Mas tudo isso deve ser feito com cautela e lentamente. Não a sobrecarreguem com muitas informações. E evitem que ela fique nervosa ou muito ansiosa. Isso pode ser prejudicial para ela.

\- Joe, o que fazer se ela fizer muitas perguntas? – questionou Takeru.

Joe assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Nesse caso, dependendo da pergunta fiquem livres para responder ou não. Avaliem se a resposta pode deixá-la alterada. Tudo que possa agitá-la demais deve ser evitado.

Takeru assentiu. Todos tinham milhares de dúvidas. E foram expressando-as aos poucos. Joe foi respondendo cada uma delas. Até que Hikari falou e o ambiente, subitamente se tornou tenso.

\- E onde ela ficará?

\- É óbvio que ela ficará em casa conosco, Hikari. – respondeu imediatamente Taichi com mal humorado.

\- É obvio que ela ficará na casa dela. – disse Mimi imediatamente.

Todos os presentes trocaram olhares e sabiam que uma nova guerra seria travada entre Yagami e Tachikawa. Taichi levantou-se e parou em frente à Mimi.

\- Você só pode estar brincando. – sussurrou. – Como você espera que ela fique na casa dela? Ela precisa de cuidados. Precisa que tenha alguém com ela.

Mimi olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Não se intimidaria pelo tom ameaçador e arrogante dele.

\- Sora não é um bebê que não sabe de nada. Sim, ela precisa de alguém para auxiliá-la por enquanto, mas não vejo motivo para que ela não fique em sua própria casa. – desafiou Tachikawa levantando-se.

Joe também levantou-se e ficou entre os dois. Virou-se para Mimi e pediu com o olhar que se acalmasse.

\- O que a Mimi disse é verdade. – disse Yamato, chamando a atenção para si. Estava encostado no sofá com os olhos fechados e as mãos cruzadas pousadas no colo. – O que ela menos precisa agora é ser tratada como uma incapaz. Ela tem a própria casa e é para lá que ela deveria ir. – disse friamente.

Nunca havia suportado muito as teimosias de seu amigo, mas Taichi estava conseguindo se superar ultimamente. Yagami se virou para ele com os olhos ardendo em fúria. – Você se acha o maioral, não é mesmo? Pensa que sabe o que é o melhor para ela. E suponho que você dirá que você é quem deve ficar com ela. Oportunista. – sussurrou a última palavra.

Yamato colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Suspirou fundo e tentou a todo custo ignorar as palavras de Taichi. Foi Mimi quem se pronunciou com insatisfação. – Enquanto você apenas pensa em você mesmo, estamos mais preocupados com a Sora. Ela ficará na casa dela e eu ficarei com ela o tempo que for necessário. Fim de discussão.

Yagami virou-se para ela. – Quem disse que você tem poder de decisão? Por que não perguntar para Sora o que ela quer? O objetivo é esse, não? Pensar no melhor para ela. Então, ela que decida.

\- Ah, sim. Claro. Vamos perguntar para a garota sem memórias o que ela prefere. 'Então, Sora. O que acha? Você quer ir para uma casa estranha em que você costumava morar ou quer ir para a casa de uns estranhos que são seus vizinhos?' – apontou Miyako. – Genial, Taichi-senpai. – acrescentou com ironia.

A tensão no ambiente aumentou. O desconforto se fez presente. – Miyako tem razão, oniichan. Como podemos pedir para Sora-neesan escolher. Não faz sentido. – afirmou receosa Hikari.

\- Que tal uma votação? – sugeriu Daisuke.

\- Não seja estúpido, Daisuke. – retrucou Miyako. – Eu concordo com Yamato-senpai e Mimi. Sora deveria ficar na casa dela. Isso ajudaria, não é verdade Joe? Não é o mais adequado para ela?

Joe suspirou angustiado. As crescentes brigas e discórdias entre seus amigos lhe esgotava. – Sim, Miyako. Seria melhor que ela ficasse na casa dela. E seria muito importante que você continuasse com ela Mimi. Ela já está mais familiarizada com você.

\- Vocês são incríveis. – disse Taichi com desagrado.

\- Estamos apenas ajudando-a... Não expiando nossas culpas. – falou Yamato com sarcasmo. Yagami saltou para cima de Yamato, segurando-o pelo colarinho da camiseta. – O que? Vai me bater? Ou quer que eu quebre novamente seu nariz? – desafiou o loiro.

Takeru e Ken separaram os dois. – Ótimo. Façam o que bem entenderem. – disse e saiu do consultório batendo a porta.

**XxXxX**

Já havia anoitecido. Sora dormia calmamente e Mimi estava sentada no sofá. A porta abriu-se lentamente e Yamato entrou.

\- Você veio. – disse num tom baixo Mimi.

Ele assentiu e caminhou para perto de Sora. Segurava três rosas vermelhas. Tirou as três que já estavam murchas no vaso de vidro em cima da mesa e colocou as novas. Ficou um tempo sentado à beira da cama, acariciando o cabelo e o rosto da ruiva cuidadosamente. Era um costume. Fazia isso todas as noites.

Deu um beijo demorado na testa dela e foi até o sofá com Mimi. Sentou-se ao lado da garota e suspirou.

\- Como ela está? Tirou o gesso hoje, não é?

\- Sim. Ela está bem. O braço está ótimo. Mas ela está com um pouco de dor na perna. Joe disse que é normal devido ao tempo em que ela ficou parada. Ele explicou que ela perdeu um pouco de massa muscular e por isso vai precisar de algumas sessões de fisioterapia. Por enquanto, ela vai precisar de apoio para andar. Mas fora isso, está tudo bem.

Yamato assentiu. Mal conseguia controlar todas as suas emoções. No dia do acidente, havia voltado para o Japão depois de ter ficado quatro anos nos EUA estudando. Assim que desembarcou teve a infeliz noticia. Nem foi para sua casa. Foi direto para o hospital.

\- Quando você virá aqui num momento em que ela esteja acordada? – perguntou diretamente sem rodeios ao loiro.

Ele riu. – Não sei. Realmente não sei. Eu... Eu apenas preciso... Não sei.

Mimi colocou uma mão em seu ombro em forma de apoio.

\- Eu sei. – e com isso finalizou a conversa.

**XxXxX**

Finalmente o GRANDE DIA havia chegado. Depois de dois meses internada, Sora estava de alta. Inúmeras consultas e exames estavam marcados para ela, mas pelo menos poderia deixar o hospital e voltar para sua casa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz também estava apreensiva e ansiosa. Sua casa. Como seria sua casa? Como não podia se lembrar, tentava imaginar como era. Não quis perguntar para Mimi, achava que incomodava as pessoas com a quantidade de perguntas (ao seu ver) bobas que fazia. Todos eram amáveis e respondiam suas dúvidas prontamente, mas era desgastante.

Mimi tinha lhe ajudado a se trocar. Era começo de verão e estava quente. Por isso, Sora estava usando um vestido branco com flores cor de rosa pequenas. Estava sentada na beira da cama e Mimi arrumava o restante das coisas. A papelada já estava toda certa e Sora já estava liberada.

A porta abriu-se. Sora viu um homem loiro com olhos azuis entrando. Trazia um buque de rosas vermelhas e uma caixa de chocolate. Timidamente ele se aproximou.

\- Estávamos te esperando! – disse Mimi enquanto continuava a guardar as coisas.

\- Desculpa pelo atraso. – aproximou-se de Sora sorrindo e lhe entregou as flores e o chocolate. – Para você.

Sora os recebeu timidamente com o rosto avermelhado. – Obrigado. – sentiu o aroma das rosas e sorriu. – São lindas.

\- Yamato Ishida. – disse e estendeu a mão para Sora. A mesma se surpreendeu com o gesto, mas estendeu a mão também para cumprimentá-lo. Ao tocar na mão cálida dele sentiu uma sensação instantânea de conforto. Seguraram as mãos por mais tempo do que o necessário. Até que Mimi os interrompeu.

\- Você voltou totalmente ocidentalizado, né Ishida?

Yamato soltou a mão de Sora lentamente e sorriu. Caminhou em direção a janela e ficou encostado na parede. – Ou talvez seja apenas oportunista. – sussurrou Mimi ao passar por ele. – Prontinho. Suas coisas estão arrumadas e Yamato irá nos levar. Você está pronta? – perguntou à Sora.

\- Sim.

Mimi pegou a cadeira de rodas que estava no canto. Yamato prontamente foi ajudá-las. – Com licença. – pegou Sora no colo e a colocou delicadamente na cadeira. A mesma estava com o rosto extremamente vermelho.

Nesse momento, Taichi havia chegado. A porta estava aberta e ele presenciou a cena com cara de desagrado.

\- Bom dia. – disse enquanto entrava. Os dois homens trocaram olhares nada amistosos, que não passou despercebido pela ruiva. – Como você está, Sora?

\- Bem obrigado... – como era mesmo o nome dele? – Tai... Taichi.

\- Vim para levá-las, mas acho que não será necessário. Certo? – disse num tom provocativo.

\- Exato. – respondeu Yamato calmamente sem olhar para o moreno.

Mimi apenas pegou as coisas que estavam no sofá e as entregou para Yagami. – Então, vamos.

Yamato empurrou a cadeira de rodas até seu carro. Ajudou que a garota subisse e depois que Mimi também entrou, seguiu para a casa de Takenouchi.

\- Não se preocupe, Sora. Taichi mora ao lado de sua casa. Ele e Hikari estarão lá quando chegarmos.

A ruiva assentiu. Olhava para a rua concentrada, esperando reconhecer alguma coisa. Ficaria feliz se pudesse se lembrar de qualquer coisa. Mas, durante todo o trajeto não viu nada familiar. Pelo menos, não era mais familiar.

\- Sora... Sora... Sora... – chamou Mimi até que a mesma percebesse. Sora olhou para trás e pediu desculpas. Mimi negou e prosseguiu. – Sora, eu espero que você não se incomode. Mas, eu irei ficar com você em sua casa por um tempo... Até que você consiga ficar... Bem... Sozinha... Isso é... Se você não se importar, é claro.

Aquilo foi um alivio. Um de seus medos era justamente estar sozinha num lugar desconhecido. Estava feliz e agradecida. Mimi era uma excelente companhia e fazia o possível para ajudá-la.

\- É claro que não me importo. Pelo contrário. Muito obrigado, Mimi.

\- Não precisa agradecer.

Yamato estacionou e desligou o motor do carro. – Chegamos. – anunciou.

Sora olhou pela janela. Era uma casa estilo japonês. Tinha dois andares e na frente havia um belo jardim. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Talvez fosse decepção. Decepção por não se lembrar de sua própria casa. Mimi abriu a porta e Yamato a ajudou a sair do veiculo. Estava em frente ao imóvel e o encarava como se fosse uma alucinação.

Estava a um passo de encarar sua vida antiga. Estava a um passo de buscar sua própria identidade. De buscar suas memórias.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Where Am I?

**Last Lost Memories**

**Where Am I?**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Estava ali. Em um lugar em que tudo dizia quem era e que ao mesmo tempo não significava nada. Observava atentamente cada mínimo detalhe. Uma simples teia de aranha talvez pudesse contar aquela estória que tanto precisava ouvir. Sentir. E viver...

Mas nada. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ficou parada no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer. Foi Mimi quem lhe roubara sua atenção.

\- Seu quarto fica lá em cima, mas enquanto você estiver com as muletas deve ficar difícil se locomover. – argumentou preocupada.

\- Daijobu. Eu consigo subir. – disse com um sorriso triste. Sentia-se vazia.

Yamato se aproximou dela e lhe entregou um celular. – Para você. Os nossos números já estão salvos na agenda.

\- Obrigado. – e ali estava novamente aquela sensação de impotência por não saber das coisas.

\- Você quer descansar? – perguntou Mimi.

Sora assentiu. Mas para onde deveria ir? Para que lado? Para cima? Em qual cômodo? Era tão frustrante. Estava em _sua_ casa e não sabia onde era seu próprio quarto. Mimi percebeu seu desconforto e se adiantou. – Então, vou te ajudar a subir as escadas.

De modo meio desajeitado, equilibrou-se nas muletas e foi em direção à escada. Foi quando sentiu braços fortes a erguendo do chão. – Não se esforce demais.

O loiro de olhos azuis a levou para o seu quarto, enquanto a garota de olhos castanhos levava as muletas. Ele seguiu até o final do corredor e Mimi abriu a última porta da direita para dá-los passagem.

Seu quarto era bem iluminado. Possuía uma janela grande enfeitada com cortinas brancas e embaixo dela havia um sofá bege que parecia ser bem confortável. As paredes eram pintadas de branco e os moveis possuíam cores claras. Era um lugar calmo e tranquilo.

Yamato a colocou suavemente sobre a cama.

\- Você deve estar muito cansada. – disse Mimi.

\- Um pouco.

\- Vamos deixá-la descansando. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. – indicou Mimi enquanto deixava a muleta ao lado da cama. Apontou para uma porta dentro do quarto. – O banheiro é ali.

\- Obrigado. – respondeu a ruiva suavemente enquanto se deitava e repousava a cabeça sobre o macio travesseiro. Deitou-se virada de costas para a porta e fechou os olhos.

Mimi e Yamato trocaram um olhar e o loiro negou com a cabeça. Pegou a maçaneta da porta e com a outra mão indicou para a garota que deveriam sair do quarto. Mimi saiu relutante em deixar Sora sozinha, mas Yamato praticamente a empurrara para fora, fechando a porta atrás de si quando já estavam no corredor.

\- Ela precisa ficar sozinha. – foi a resposta do rapaz.

Quando Sora escutou a porta se fechar, respirou fundo e soltou todas as lágrimas que estavam se formando em seus olhos. Sentia uma dor muito forte no peito. Era uma dor emocional. Muito mais forte do que qualquer dor física que estivesse sentindo.

XxXxX

Não conseguia dormir. Estava tão incomodada, se sentia tão estranha que não conseguia parar de olhar para cada canto daquele quarto. Daquele quarto que era seu. Via tudo ao seu redor e pensava em quem ela era. O que cada coisa podia revelar sobre ela mesmo. Ficou assim por horas. Observando: a janela, as cortinas brancas, as paredes, as flores em cima da mesinha, os poucos quadros, os ursinhos de pelúcia na prateleira, os livros na estante, alguns porta-retratos. Nada fazia sentido.

E então um objeto lhe chamou atenção. Uma mala. Uma mala de tamanho médio. Roxa. De rodinhas. Parada próximo à porta do banheiro. Talvez estivesse indo para algum lugar. Ou talvez estivesse voltando de algum lugar.

Ouviu uma batida suave e a porta abriu suavemente. Mas isso não fez com que deixasse de prestar atenção à mala. Ouviu os passos de Mimi e a voz da garota.

\- Trouxe algo para você comer. – disse colocando uma bandeja com frutas, bolo, café e água sobre o criado mudo.

Mimi percebeu o olhar inquieto da amiga sobre o objeto e respondeu – Você estava voltando para casa. Tinha chegado na noite anterior. Você nem desfez as malas. Achei que... Bom... Pensei que talvez...

\- Tudo bem. – disse Sora virando-se para Mimi com um sorriso fraco.

\- Ok. – respondeu a garota, enquanto desenrolava uma folha que estava na sua mão. – Esta é a sua agenda de consultas para esse mês. – abriu a folha diante dos olhos de Sora. – Todas já estão agendadas. Fisioterapia, psicoterapia, consultas e exames de rotina, reabilitação... Tudinho aqui.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não há de que. Vou pregar aqui no quadro de fotos para você. – falou enquanto pendurava o papel com os alfinetes. – É, você não irá ficar entediada com esse monte de coisas para fazer. – ironizou.

Sora riu levemente. – É, acho que não.

XxXxX

\- Não! Não e não!

\- Para com isso, Mimi!

\- Eu já disse que não! Você não entende japonês por acaso Yagami?

\- É apenas um jantar. Para comemorar.

\- Comemorar o quê?

\- Como o quê? Comemorar que ela voltou para casa e que está V-I-V-A. Entendeu? Ela está viva!

\- Sim. Ela está viva. Mas você acha que a Sora quer comemorar alguma coisa? Ela acabou de sofrer um acidente, perdeu a memória, não sabe quem ela é. Ela está na casa dela e não sabe nem onde guarda as meias. Ela perdeu a mãe dela no acidente e nem sabe disso!

\- Por isso que ela precisa de nós! Ela precisa sentir que somos tudo o que ela tem porque nós somos tudo o que ela tem agora!

\- Não! Ela não está pronta para esse tipo de coisa. Esse jantar pode esperar mais alguns dias.

\- Por quê?

\- Taichi, ontem ela foi para a fisioterapia. Ela mal conseguiu se levantar sem ajuda. E sabe o que aconteceu? Ela passou o resto do dia no quarto dela sem querer falar com ninguém, sem querer fazer nada. E sabe por quê? Porque ela acabou de sofrer um grave acidente, que lhe causou vários danos corporais e muitos, mas muitos danos emocionais.

\- É exatamente, por isso, que precisamos fazê-la sair do quarto. Ela vai ficar melhor se estiver rodeada dos amigos.

\- Taichi, vou te explicar de uma forma bem simples e rápida. A SORA QUER FICAR S-O-Z-I-N-H-A. Ela não quer companhia.

\- Ela precisa dos amigos.

\- Não vou continuar perdendo tempo com você. Estamos atrasadas. Preciso levar a Sora para psicoterapia. Então, agradeceria se você fosse embora.

\- Hoje à noite. Já está tudo pronto e todos virão. Eu mesmo virei buscá-la. E você não vai me impedir de levá-la.

XxXxX

\- Bom, eu não sei o que deveria dizer... Até porque eu mesma não sei o que dizer na verdade... É tudo muito confuso!... Em um momento eu tinha uma vida, tinha lembranças e memórias... E depois... Nada! Eu não tenho mais nada... Nem sei se o que estou fazendo agora pode ser considerado ter uma vida... Eu sinto como se estivesse alheia a tudo. É uma sensação esquisita. Como se eu tivesse que assistir a continuação de um filme sem ter visto o anterior e fico sem entender o que está acontecendo ou porque está acontecendo... ainda mais quando meus amigos estão por perto...

"É estranho falar que são meus amigos... Eu os conheci há pouco tempo. Quer dizer, não sei há quanto tempo realmente os conheço, nem se verdadeiramente os conheço ou sequer se são mesmo meus amigos... Fica difícil pensar em todas essas questões, se torna muito cansativo e eu fico exausta facilmente. Não sei nada e também não sei se posso lidar com toda essa situação... Me sinto como um livro completamente em branco. Parece que arrancaram todas as páginas escritas e me deixaram... Assim!

"Meus pensamentos e sentimentos tem estado uma bagunça total... Meu humor é tão instável e não consigo ter controle sobre. É horrível... Eu simplesmente... Eu simplesmente não sei lidar com isso. Todos aqueles olhares em cima de mim, como se estivessem esperando que eu me lembrasse de alguma coisa... Eles são gentis e atenciosos. São boas pessoas. E se preocupam comigo.

"Talvez se preocupem até demais! Eu... Eu me sinto uma inútil perto deles. Sei que eles têm me ajudado muito e sou grata a isso, de verdade. Mas, depois da expectativa deles aparece a decepção. Eles ficam frustrados e até mesmo tristes quando eu não consigo me lembrar das coisas... Já está sendo difícil lidar com a minha própria frustração, decepção e tristeza para ter que lidar com as de todos ao meu redor também...

"Entende o que eu quero dizer? Meus dias têm sido assim. Me culpando por pensar isso das pessoas que tentam me ajudar e ficando irritada comigo. Fico tentando me pressionar para lembrar nem que seja de um mínimo detalhe. E quando não posso, fico mais irritada ainda. E acaba virando um ciclo infinito de irritações. E às vezes ele só se quebra quando eu não sou mais capaz de controlar minha ansiedade e ela escapa junto com as minhas lágrimas... E aí eu fico com raiva. Raiva por me sentir assim, raiva por precisar de cuidados, raiva por não poder sequer andar direito sozinha.

"Então me diga, como eu posso escrever nessas páginas em branco se nem ao menos sei por onde começar?"

XxXxX

Estavam os doze reunidos ao redor da mesa da casa dos Yagami. Aquele jantar era para comemorar a alta de Sora do hospital. A ruiva ainda estava perdida e desconfortável entre todos aqueles estímulos e ambientes que não lhe eram familiares. Buscava ao máximo sorrir e fazer parte das conversas animadas.

Percebia a cada instante o quanto aquelas pessoas realmente deveriam estar preocupadas com ela. A todo o momento havia alguém interessado em saber se podia ajudá-la. Gostava de ter com quem contar, mas também se sentia um pouco sufocada às vezes. Não que fosse dizer isso a eles, pelo contrário, se sentia ainda mais sufocada por pensar dessa forma que julgava ser tão egoísta.

\- Você está bem, onee-san? - perguntou Takeru em frente à ruiva.

\- Sim, estou bem. – disse ela timidamente.

Essa era uma pergunta constante. Se ela ficasse quieta, se ela estivesse olhando algo, se ela suspirava, se ela sorria, se ela estivesse prestando atenção em algo, se ela não estivesse prestando atenção em algo, se ela sentava, se ela levantava, se ela andava, se ela parava. Sempre ouvia aquela pergunta.

Tentava não se importar com isso, mas assim como tantas outras coisas que tentava não se importar ou que queria realmente se importar não conseguia seguir uma ordem ou uma prioridade. Simples estava tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e ela não estava preparada.

Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos em várias problemáticas, mas a interrupção de Takeru a fez se lembrar que estava numa mesa, jantando com aquelas pessoas. Sorriu sutilmente e continuou a comer.

Havia vários tipos de comida e estava realmente delicioso.

\- Aqui, prove este. – disse Taichi colocando um takoyaki em sua tigela.

Sora comeu o bolinho e sorriu. Sorrir era a única resposta que podia dar para as mais variadas situações quando não sabia o que fazer ou falar. O bom é que funcionava, pois as pessoas ficavam menos aflitas com o que diziam ou faziam para ela.

Taichi estava na ponta da mesa e sorriu amplamente ao vê-la sorrir. Tinha se esforçado em deixar tudo perfeito para esse jantar. Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pela mulher que era dona de seu coração. E seu maior desejo era tê-la ao seu lado novamente, como antigamente a teve.

Sora ficava atenta às piadas de Daisuke, mesmo que não conseguisse entender nem metade delas, pois não se lembrava dessas referências. Mimi, Miyako e Hikari sempre tentavam puxar algum assunto no qual Sora pudesse interagir. Takeru, Koushiro, Joe e Ken estavam mais interessados em conversar sobre 'nerdices', como assim classificou Tachikawa. Yori era mais reservado e opinava em certas ocasiões, mas era atento à fala de todos os presentes. Taichi ria e se juntava a Motomiya para falar sobre esportes e contar piadas que ninguém achava graça. E Yamato simplesmente ficou calado a maior parte do jantar, apenas respondendo quando era chamado. Ele parecia alheio a tudo, como se estivesse absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos. Mal tocara na comida e às vezes olhava de relance para a ruiva que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Enquanto ouvia atentamente uma das estórias de Takeru, Sora serviu-se de um tempura de camarão. Todos estavam entretidos, prestando a atenção no rapaz loiro até que a ruiva deu uma mordida no alimento.

\- NÃO COMA ISSO! – gritou Yamato rapidamente tomando o hashi das mãos de Sora.

Todos se voltaram para eles assustados. Sora estava apavorada com a reação do homem e o olhava sem entender nada.

\- Gomen. – se desculpou a ruiva, mesmo sem saber porquê.

\- Você é alérgica a camarão. – respondeu simplesmente Yamato ainda agitado. – Você engoliu?

\- Hai. – respondeu Sora com dificuldade por estar tão assustada.

Viu como Joe se levantou imediatamente e logo estava ajoelhado ao seu lado verificando sua pulsação.

\- Takeru, corra até a casa da Sora. No banheiro do quarto dela deve ter uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Traga imediatamente. Deve ter um antialérgico lá. – mandou Mimi agressivamente. O mais novo saiu correndo em direção à casa vizinha.

Foi então que Sora começou a sentir algo queimando em sua garganta e boca. Sentiu tontura. De repente começou a tossir e sentia cada vez mais dificuldade em respirar.

\- Sora. Sora, o que você está sentindo? – falou Joe.

A ruiva abriu a boca, mas não conseguia falar nada. Sentia que algo estava lhe impedindo de falar e respirar. Estava suando frio e tremendo. Começou a se esforçar para respirar pela boca, ofegando intensamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos marejados.

\- DROGA! Chamem uma ambulância agora. – determinou Joe. Quando viu que ninguém se mexia, gritou com toda força. – AGORA!

Fora Yori quem reagiu e ligara.

\- Yamato, me ajude a deitar a Sora no chão. – os dois a deitaram de lado e Joe tomou a pulsação da ruiva. Colocou um hashi em cima da língua dela para poder examinar a garganta e exclamou outro palavrão. Olhou ao redor desesperado. – Onde está Takeru?

\- Joe, o que está acontecendo? – questionou Taichi confuso e amedrontado. Ele estava em pé ao lado do médico, observando toda a cena sem saber o que fazer.

\- Saiam todos de cima, por favor!

Yamato notou o quanto ela estava vermelha e com mais dificuldade para respirar. Imediatamente tirou o corpete preto dela e abriu os botões da camisa que ela estava usando por baixo. As mãos de Sora já estavam bem inchadas e o loiro retirou os chinelos da ruiva, percebendo que seus pés também estavam inchados.

Takeru entrou correndo e se jogou de joelhos ao lado de Yamato e Joe. – Jo-senpai, aqui está.

Joe abriu a maleta apressadamente e revirou tudo que estava ali dentro. Não encontrava. Não estava encontrando o que precisava. Olhou para a ruiva e percebeu que ela já quase não respirava. Seu rosto estava ainda mais inchado e vermelho.

Yamato pegou a maleta e a virou de cabeça para baixo, jogando tudo no chão. Ele e Joe procuravam arduamente, até que o loiro encontrou.

\- Aqui! – disse aliviado. – Epinefrina.

Joe pegou o vidro e preparou-se para aplicá-lo. Foi então que notou algo grave. A ruiva estava com leves contrações abdominais. – Não, não, não... – entregou a agulha para o loiro e se aproximou mais dela.

Yamato aplicou-a no braço de Sora. Do lado de fora, ouviu-se o barulho da ambulância. Koushiro abriu a porta rapidamente. Quando o paramédico adentrou ao local, Joe começou a dar ordens.

\- Sou o Sensei Kido Joe. Rápido. Ela está tendo um choque anafilático. A garganta já está se fechando completamente. Ela não consegue respirar e está se engasgando com o vômito. Precisamos aspirar e intubá-la rapidamente. Aplique uma ampola de adrenalina.

O paramédico indicou os procedimentos pelo rádio e em seguida mais duas pessoas entraram com vários instrumentos. Joe colocou o cano para aspiração na garganta da ruiva com muita dificuldade. Após terminar rapidamente começou a intubá-la.

Foi então que Sora perdeu os sentidos. Joe pegou o pulso dela. Sem pulsação. E sem sinais de respiração também.

\- Maldição. – colocou-a deitada de costas e começou a fazer uma massagem cardiorrespiratória. – Anda, vamos. Reaja. Reaja. Vamos, Sora. – continuava com o procedimento, mas nada mudava. – Desfibrilador e mais uma ampola de adrenalina, rápido! – ordenou à equipe de paramédicos. – Yamato, assuma. Você sabe fazer?

O loiro assentiu e tomou o lugar de Joe. Pressionava o peito de Sora rapidamente, parando momentaneamente para realizar a respiração boca a boca. Repetiu incessantemente o processo, até que Joe mandou que todos se afastassem.

O jovem médico fez os procedimentos necessários. – Se afastem. Choque. – o corpo de Sora tremeu, remexendo-se sob efeito do estímulo. Nada. – Se afastem. Choque. – novamente nada. – Se afastem. Choque. – e mais uma vez nada. Joe reiniciou a compressão com força. – Não faça isso, Sora. Não faça isso. Uma ampola de atropina, rápido! – continuou por alguns minutos e quando não teve respostas voltou ao desfibrilador. – Se afastem. Choque. – e tentou mais cinco vezes.

\- Sinto muito, doutor. Não há nada mais a fa... – começou a falar o paramédico.

\- Calado. – respondeu Joe concentrado. Não iria desistir dela. – Se afastem. Choque. – e então um suave barulho lhe trouxe a paz. O coração estava batendo novamente. – Isso! – exclamou aliviado. – Intubação. Mantenham a pressão do balão entre 20 e 25 mmHg. – indicou para os paramédicos. Levantou-se e pegou o estetoscópio do terceiro socorrista.

Voltou para junto de sua amiga e auscultou o pulmão e o coração. – Respiração estabilizada. Batimento cardíaco presente. – declarou. – Levem-na para o Hospital Central e avisem que já estou a caminho.

Colocaram cuidadosamente Sora na maca e a levaram até a ambulância. Joe os seguiu para verificar tudo de perto. Somente entrou na casa quando a ambulância já havia partido em direção ao hospital.

Foi só então que ele se deu conta de toda aquela bagunça. Havia vários medicamentos espalhados pelo chão. A maioria das cadeiras estava caída e o caos parecia envolver a todos. Hikari e Miyako choravam nos braços de seus namorados. Yori, Daisuke e Koushiro estavam sentados à mesa completamente em silêncio, como se não acreditassem no que havia acontecido. Taichi andava de um lado para o outro apreensivo.

Quando o moreno o avistou, correu ao seu encontro.

\- O que diabos aconteceu com ela? – perguntou angustiado.

\- Uma reação alérgica. – respondeu passando por Yagami e indo em direção à sua noiva.

\- Como assim uma reação alérgica? – falou Taichi novamente confuso, segurando Joe pela camisa.

Ele se voltou para o moreno e explicou. – Sora tem uma grave alergia a camarão. Como você não sabe disso?

\- Eu... Eu... Não sabia. – balbuciava de cabeça baixa envergonhado.

\- A reação levou a um edema de glote. A garganta dela inchou até se fechar e impediu a respiração. Isso ocasionou uma parada cardiorrespiratória. Agora ela está estável, mas ficará em observação na UTI.

\- UTI? – expressou preocupado. – Quer dizer que ela ainda corre perigo?

\- Taichi, ela teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória. Ela precisa ser monitorada. – disse e virou-se de costas.

Yamato estava recolhendo os medicamentos e colocando-os de volta na caixa. Levantou-se e encarou Joe. – Irei pegar os documentos dela e vou para o hospital. – informou.

\- Certo. – respondeu colocando a mão no ombro do loiro. – Irei junto com você. Te encontro lá fora. Apenas preciso ver como a Mimi está. – disse em voz baixa.

Yamato assentiu e saiu da casa. Joe foi em direção à Mimi. Ela estava no fundo da sala com os braços cruzados e o olhar perdido. Estava tremendo levemente e sua boca ligeiramente aberta mostrava o quanto seu lábio trêmulo. Quando estava na sua frente ela começou a falar.

\- A Sora... A Sora quase... – não pode terminar a frase. Joe a abraçou e acariciava seus cabelos.

-Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se assuste.

Ela chorava e negava com a cabeça. – Eu sabia que esse jantar estúpido não devia ter acontecido! Eu disse que não estava na hora. – disse com raiva.

\- Mimi, a Sora está bem. Vá para casa e tente se acalmar. – afirmou Joe com determinação. – Estou indo para o hospital. Assim que acabar os exames eu te aviso como ela está. Tudo bem? – a garota assentiu com a cabeça. – Ótimo! Koushiro, você pode acompanhar a Mimi?

\- É claro. – concordou o ruivo.

\- Estou indo. – beijou o topo da cabeça de sua noiva e se afastou. – Darei notícias assim que for possível. – disse à todos enquanto pegava o paletó na cadeira.

Do lado de fora, Yamato já o esperava encostado no carro. – Você dirige. – disse jogando as chaves nas mãos de Kido.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
